Misson
by Livyy83
Summary: and Genji get a little closer them expected on a misson.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is bad! please give me tips on how to make my writing better thanks!

Genji x

and Genji were call down to main hall of the overwatch tower Winston hand Genji the paper shifted over to read the papers. It said she and him were going on a mission to a to Volskya industries to retrieve some part they need. look up at Winston.

"What exactly is the parts for?"

"Some thing I building"

"Oh so were you're Erean boys"

"I'll have you know this is for overwatch"

"Huff" she crossed her arm and looked away.

"Ok then Winston, lets go Genji!"she marched of to get a little box with a button on it. Genji looked over.

"What is that for?"

"This is how I call on my Mec"

"We're are you going to put it?"looking at her skin tight one piece

"I usually just carry it in in this little pocket I have".

Them made there way to the Teleporter and left. At first everything was quite maybe a little to quite they were in a little abandoned building and hear ruffling in front of retrieved the parts they need and we're going to leave but gunshot were heard. Genji grabbed arm and hide behind the wall

"Omnex" he said nodded and press the button

"Mega activated , suiting up!"

Then gun shot were hear for a few minutes had taken out about a dozen omnex but it looked like they weren't stoping. After about 30 minutes they were all wiped out. recalled her Mec back into the box and heared a beeping be hind her she turn but was to late. An omnex was exploding behind her. Not have enough time for a plan Genji zipped over to her and rap he's arm around her bracing for impact. Now they were both on the floor Genji was on top of her eyes widen as there faces were only a few inches away. His mask was ripped off in the explosion. never really gave it much though to it if Genji was an robot or no but now she knew. He had brown eyes a nicely chiseled face with a little green hair poking threw the top. Those few seconds that they were so close felt like forever.

As for Genji he was astound that his mask feel off but he did look in to here big brown eye of hers for a second. He got to his feet after a minute as did . He scanned her to see here one piece was torn up part of her leg and across her stomach. quickly noticed.

"Eye up here mister" she said taping his head

Genji quickly respond "oh I did no-"

"Save it , let just go".

After a shower plopped down on her bed she was wearing a grey t-shirt and pink shorts. She couldn't stop think about Genjis face. How it was so... Omg what are you even saying Hana she thought to her self. Someone knocked on her room door she got up still drying her long brown hair. She opened it to her surprise it was Genji but with no mask looked at him confused.

"Where's your mask?"

"Oh it's broken Angelina is working on a new but it will take a while."

"And why are you here" she placed her hand on here hip

"I came to give you your Mec box you drop it" he reached his had out to hers and placed it in her hand. Genji did have robot hand but he could feel and his body gave of a sent and feel of his body before he was a robot. A slight shock went though her finger as they touched. Her eyes widened a little but she quickly cover it with a blush and looked away.

"Thank you" she said looking back at his face with a slight smile. Genji was completely clueless to why she was like this all of a sudden but quickly remember he had no mask at the moment.

"No problem see you later"as he walked down the put her hand on her stomach why do I feel like this? She thought to here self. Made after a good sleep she would feel better.

She woke up the next day feeling refreshed she got up and went to the report her mission she didn't have any missions today so she was in here Sunday outfit. She headed for the main hall.

-

"So this will really do that Angelina?" Genji said

"Yes, now it only last 2 months at a time and I'm not sure about the side affects"

"But it will reanimate the parts off me missing?"

"Yes, are you sure you want to do this Genji?"

"Yes"

-

It was about 9 in the morning and made her way down to the hall and when she got there she saw someone she didn't recognize it was a man green short hair and brown eyes he looked a little like gen-. She stopped her self there's no way that's him she thought. They finally started "I have a mission for you and Genji to-"

"Genji where's Genji?"

"I'm right here"she looked over at him

"Are you serious?" She scanned him a few times over and the looked away blushing a little.

"Ok back to the mission" Winston said

" you to will be going on a mission in Nepal to retrieve a blue print that was stolen by black watch. But you can't travel bye Teleporter because it will attract to much attention it will take two weeks to get there on foot there are lots of Mountain towns you can stay in on the way"

"Sound good" said blowing her gum in to ball.

After the meeting couldn't help but stare at Genji.

"You know what Genji?"

"What?"

"Your actually quite handsome" she giggled and walked in her room.

"See you tomorrow" she said as she closed her door. Genji stood there a little confusing but he smirked and walk to his room.

closed her door and stood there think what was that? Why did I say that? There is no possible way I could never like him. Considering it made her stomach turn into a not. I just need to get my head in the game for tomorrow and the next two week.


	2. Inn

**Okay so I improved my writing and fixed some thing so i hope you guys like this chapter!**

The next day after they had ate, they were on their way to the teleporter. Hana had brought her backpack. It contained a tent, her Mech box, first aid, etc. They were going to be in a town, but she thought they might have to camp out a few nights. Always better to be prepared. They then teleported to a little town in the mountains, long away from their destination. Hana felt the cold wind blow on her bare arms; she shivered. She felt something warm across her shoulders.

"Here," Genji said as he placed his jacket around her shoulders, looking over at the many mountains around them as he did.

"Thank you," she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Wait, why do you own a jacket? Wouldn't you have gotten rid of them after.. you know.. you had no use for them anymore?"

"Ah.. well.. uou see, I had always hoped I could get my body back somehow. I held onto all of my clothes hoping- even praying to whatever higher power there may be- that I would one day get the opportunity again." He replied, still mesmerized by the scenery.

"Oh.. well, thanks anyway. But don't this will make anything change between us," She said with a smirk. Of course, she was only joking.

"Sure.. sure, Hana". He laughed. Her eyes widened- how did he know her real name?She hadn't told any of the agents. She was visibly confused.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're a celebrity. You were the #1 Starcraft player in the world, Hana. You still have quite the fanbase," She swung at him to punch, but he ducked out of the way and grinned. "Nice try, but let's get going," He said as they both continued on to their destination.

Later that week...  
They were in an almost empty town, and they had found a Greenhouse. The sign read "Take what you need and no more! Please be respectful of others." There were bushes and bushes of berries, nobody had picked any recently. Plenty for them.

"Hey Genji! What day is it?" Hana asked.

"I believe it is Thursday,"

Hana was walking too close to the bushes and her foot got stuck between some branches. She tried to free her ankle, but instead twisted it; she felt a sharp pain.  
She tried not to scream but couldn't hold back. Genji heard her scream and quickly turned his head to her. "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" He shouted as he unsheathed his sword and slashed at the branches. As she freed her ankle she tried to walk and soon fell. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She felt two hands; one around her upper arm, and one by her hip. Her face felt bright red, but as long as she kept her long hair as close to her cheeks as possible, it would pass in a minute or two.

"I could've stopped myself, you know," she said as she tried to stand on her own, Genji still holding on.

"Sure, Hana. I may have been able to stop your fall, but you still have a twisted ankle. You cannot walk,"

"This is just great," she muttered as he carried her back to camp, which was still in the mountainous areas, away from the town they had visited.

"It could have happened to anyone, don't be so hard on yourself,"

He set her down on the ground next to the soon-to-be fire. "Where is the first aid kit you brought?"

"In the middle pocket of my backpack," She answered. He got out the first aid kit and pulled out the gauze. He placed his finger on the hurt area; she tried to put it back because of the pain. He then wrapped her ankle in the gauze and sat down on the ground next to her. It was quite cold, so they sat close. She sat with one leg bent on to her ,and the injured laying out. Genji had his arms behind him and legs out in front. She looked over at him; the moonlight made his green hair stand out, he looked so handsome.

"The last time I had looked at the night sky like this was back when I was still in Japan," He said.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't really spent time to look at the sky like this before. I'm always inside, mostly playing video games, or training since I've joined Overwatch." She replied.

After a few minutes she could feel herself drifting away, she son feel asleep against the tree. Her head slowly shifted to Genji's shoulder. He smiled, and looked at her face gleaming in the moo light. She looked ..pretty. He picked her up gently and carried her into the tent, placing her in her sleeping bag. He sat outside for awhile until he went to sleep himself. The next morning, Hana hobbled out of the tent next to a tree to support her self. Genji packed up their stuff and walked over to her.

"Need some help?"

"No, I can walk perfectly fine on my own," She crossed her arms across her chest and look away, forgetting that her arm against the tree had been holding her up. She quickly repositioned herself. Genji chuckled.

"Come on, we're already behind," He kneeled down in front of her and put his arms out.

"Alright. But ONLY because we're behind," She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her close. She felt flustered and nervous, like she was 16 years old again.

They walked for a while until they were approaching a little town.

"You can put me down now, I can walk,"

"Are you sure? Why don't we just wait until we get into town?" She looked away and closed her eyes.

"Fine,"

They entered the nearby town, and Genji sat her down on a bench. He sat with her and got accustomed to their surroundings.

"I think there's an inn around the corner we can stay in," He said.

"Ok," She said, placing her hand on her stomach as it growled.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat," She reached her arm up as to signal Genji to help herself up. He laughed.

"So am I your maid now?"

"If that's what you want to call it, sure," She giggled. The streets had lots of markets and people roaming.

He helped her up and she wrapped her arm over his shoulder. He interlocked their fingers, then put his other hand on her waist. She felt butterflies in her stomach and tingling in her fingers as they touched. They walked over to a dumpling stand and little old lady was running it. After ordering, the old woman smiled.

"You have a good boyfriend here paying for your meal, I'll make it a couple's discount". Hana felt her face flush as she tried to gather her words.

"I... we.. are," Genji pulled her closer and smiled brightly at his 'girlfriend'.

"Aww, she's a shy one isn't she? Well you two have a great day!" She said as they made their way over to a bench. Genji looked at her, she was visibly confused and her face had turned red.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine.. fine. I mean- I'm fine!" She was talking too fast, and getting progressively louder. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I know you can't resist my charm," He said, with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed, although she didn't find it amusing.

"Shut up," she said pushing him away, but forgot she couldn't stand on her own. She almost fell, she could feel herself being caught bride-style. Genji was always there to help it; made her feel safe even if there was a war going on. She looked back and blushed a little.

"We should head to the hotel so we can check in," He put her down as they walked in together.

~After being settled in the hotel for about an hour~

Genji left to go get something from a tea house, so Hana went to take a shower while he was out. The warm water felt good on her ankle. She figured her ankle was ok to walk on as long as it was a short distance, so she wrapped her towel around herself -her hair was still wet-and she walked out, turned the corner and bumped into Genji.

"Wh- Wha? What are you doing here?! I thought you were going out!" She gripped her towel tight to her skin.

"I was al-" He turned her direction, wondering why she was so angry and paused.

"Already out," He finished, blushing a little.  
She slipped past him.

"Wow, are you ok there?" She giggled and walked through the door to her room. About 20 minutes went by and Genji heard a scream from Hana's room. He dropped the TV remote and swung her door open.

"Don't move, and I'll make sure nothing happens to your pretty little girl". Genji's eyes widened in horror as a rough-looking man held Hana with a knife to her neck.


End file.
